Red
by Alexathenle
Summary: Finished. If you want a sequel please tell me and I will provide.He's been in hell for 2000 years. He's back. He fight for the sake of fighting. And now with the he must choose his side fight for light or dark. He must choose between his two loves..
1. Introduction

Red  
  
The old powers are rising again. To fight. Daybreak against Night world, the light verus dark. A battle that will ensure the future of the Earth. A battle that is older then time itself. A battle has been fought for years before and years to come. Everyone will fight, even you.  
  
And in every battle there is a hero. Sometimes the most likely sometimes the most unlikely. They all turn their hands towards bravery. They all fight. Some die, some live.  
  
And for every hero there is a villain. A warlord, a tyrant, a monster. A manipulator, a seducer, a murderer. Someone not living for money, but what it brings. Power. Pure power.  
  
And for every battle there is someone born to decide the fate of that battle. Just one person. They could be the one charging into battle. They could be the one sending a message to the commander. It doesn't matter, but what does matter, is that they choose right or wrong, they decide who comes back bathed in blood, cheering. And they decide who comes just doesn't come back.  
  
-*-  
  
One to decide the fate Of the night, One to decide the fate, Of the light,  
  
One to live, And bask in glory, One to deceive, And hence my story  
  
-*- 


	2. Hell and Back

Disclaimers: I do not own the night world so no suing allowed.  
  
Hell and Back  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Isabella asked the stranger in her hallway. He turned to see her. He was breath takingly gorgeous. He had gleaming yellow eyes that seemed to glow. He had slightly tanned skin, which contrasted with his eyes. He was beautiful. He was wearing a black leather jacket, which brushed the floor and hid his hair and the top half of his face. His eyes still gleamed from beneath.  
  
A Vampire. He just screamed it. He was now looking directly into her eyes, trying to read her mind. She focused all her power onto blocking his attempt. "Who are you?". She asked him again. This time he answered. "I am the light, I am the dark, I am the knight, I am the King." Oh brother he was stark raving mad. Mad vampires were almost as bad sane ones.  
  
He was now looking round the narrow hallway. It was a hopelessly 60's affair with contrasting wall paper and carpet. It also had wallpaper peeling of the walls. It was all Isabella could afford with her small pay that the "herb" shop she worked at brought in. She shared it with a werewolf, falcon shifter and a vampire.  
  
They all put some money into the house. None of them had much. The vampire stayed shut up in his room all day and she never saw him leave at night, but she knew he did. The falcon shapeshifter was called Harry Pratt, and truth be told he was a bit of a prat. He had been changed at the age of 14 and his parents had subsequently thrown him out.  
  
Jamie, the werewolf was her only friend in the house. She lived oppersite and like Isabella, was a daybreaker. They both hung out together. Jamie worked in the funeral parlour down the road from The Herb shop and they always went to lunch together. Jamie was borna werewolf and was completely like Isabella in their view and opinions. Jamie like Isabella was 16.  
  
The guy was still staring round the hallway. Isabella was tempted to kick him, wandering if that would make him notice her. He was very attractive. Isabella restrained herself and just closed her bedroom door behind herself and went down stairs. Her tummy was complaining about lack of food.  
  
Reaching the kitchen she found Jamie was already there. "Hay Jamie did you see that guy on the landing?" Jamie choked in the middle of her bran flakes. "What guy?" Isabella described him.  
  
" 6"4, muscular, vampire, yellow eyes. He told me he was the light, the dark, a knight and a king. I think he's mad." Jamie stopped eating and was just staring at her now. Cereal forgotten half way to her mouth. She was frozen. "What's wrong Jamie? Do you know him?" Jamie mutely shook her head and dropped her spoon.  
  
She rushed out and grabbed Isabella's spell book. She found a page at the back and pointed. Isabella read out loud.  
  
Before the millennium, stars will shoot across the sky. To the beginning they shall fly Of two children of the devil One for hell One for heaven  
  
Eyes of fire, Souls upon flame Hair of blood Hope they shame  
  
Beware of these two they will fight One for the light and one for the night And then decide the fate of both And victory shall be sworn on a blood oath  
  
"That can't be right we still have", she counted on her fingers "3 months until the millennium. Anyway, why is this guy here now? You think he's a sporn of hell? I didn't even see if he had red hair!" Jamie stared for a second at the stairs, probably wandering weather he was up there listening.  
  
"Listen." She said in a hushed voice. " I heard about these from my mother's best friend. She was a witch. She told me all about them. They were born in around -280b.c. They were twins. Both had red hair and yellow eyes. They fought both of them, the Romans in Britain, and when that was crushed, they moved into Europe, fighting for whoever wanted them. They were loyal there leaders until the battle ended. Then they could fight for whoever they wanted. They were loyal to each other."  
  
"They were also unstoppable. They killed and killed. And they didn't mind who they killed: humans, vampires, werewolf, children. It didn't matter to them. The crone decided they had to be stopped. She cast a spell on them to send them to hell, until a battle came that would need them. A battle on which they must face each other on different sides. Before the twins went to hell, they killed her and took her with them. Before she died she made that phrohcy."  
  
Jamie fell silent, waiting for a response from Isabella. Isabella was staring straight ahead, looking at the guy with yellow eyes, slightly tanned skin and blood red hair.  
  
-*-  
  
Hello my favourite people. This is my new story that was inspired by a picture I saw on the Internet. I just thought wow. And I have no idea why I just told you that. If you like it plz review it. Thanks Tamashii... 


	3. Daytime TV

Daytime TV  
  
"Are you this guy we just read about?" Isabella asked, not sounding half so scared as she felt. The sporn of hell nodded slowly taking in both girls. Isabella was suddenly aware that she was wearing just a vest top and hot pants. Jamie however was fully dressed. Isabella looked around for something to put over herself. There was nothing.  
  
"So, what are you doing here?" Jamie asked, her voice quaking slightly. "To fight.". He answered. Not a big talker. "No" Jamie persisted. "In our home. Your not gonna kill us are you?" She was braver than I am thought Isabella. "If I was then you'd be the first to hear about it." He answered smoothly.  
  
Suddenly the oddness of the situation overtook her. She was in her PJ's talking to a mass murderer who had been dead for 2000 years. "Not dead just in Hell." The guy corrected her. Oh god he can hear my thoughts. I am barring him and he can still hear them. He must be strong. But why on earth, or perhaps not on Earth was he here?  
  
"I do not know, Isabella. I am trying to figure that out myself. I have just returned from hell to find myself in a leather coat in a hallway you describe as something out of the 60's. 1960's. AD" It's rude to read other peoples thoughts, thought Isabella, doing something her mother always said when someone read hers.  
  
Thud thud thud. Footsteps sounded on the stairs. Harry's up and I am in my vest top and hot pants. Now I have to panic. "Jamie, Harry's up and I haven't got any underwear on." She whispered to Jamie, but she knew he heard. "I think you look very nice like that, but if you want here", the evil sporn of hell said holding out his leather coat to her.  
  
She stood undecided for a moment but on hearing Harry reaching the bottom of the stairs she pulled the jacket around her. It was warm and comfortable. Harry entered looking as if a tornado had hit him. He had only his boxers on. His hair stood up at all angles. He was however very awake. He stood for a second his falcon eyes taking in the people. He saw the demon and blinked a couple of times, before turning his attention back to the girls.  
  
He took in Jamie's outfit in a second. She wasn't wearing anything revealing. Then he saw Isabella. He took in the jacket and glanced quickly at the demon before going over pretending to admire the jacket. He peered down the folds, before Isabella said she should go and get dressed. Harry let her go, acutely staring at her arse as she left. He then left them for the kitchen.  
  
Isabella quickly took off her PJ's and put on her black trousers and halter neck top. She quickly admired herself in the mirror. Greeny/blue eyes with little flecks of hazel dotted in, golden coloured hair and creamy skin. She then caught herself. She was dressing up for him! The guy who is most likely to kill you, girl your mad!  
  
She shook her head and rushed down stairs. Jamie was still giving him the Spanish inquisition. A sudden question came into her head, "What's your name?" She asked interrupting Jamie's question on Where was he born. He grinned a grin a tiger might grin. "They call me Red."  
  
"Why?" His grin widened.  
  
"Because it's the colour of my hair".  
  
"It's something more than that." His grin extended again.  
  
"I was born with black hair, but after my first battle I had a little wash in a river. My hair came out of that river blood red."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the river was soaked in the blood of the Romans I killed." Oh....  
  
"What's your sister called? Blue?" "No silver. She" Jamie interrupted. "I don't want to know." We sat there for a while in silence with only the sound of Harry humming along to the radio. After a while Red joined in one of the songs. "How do you know the words to a song that's only been around a month if you haven't been alive in 2000 years?" Jamie asked shaking slightly.  
  
"We get cable." Jamie didn't understand. "You watch TV in hell?" Red laughed. "Yeah, don't you know it's pure torture watching daytime TV?" Isabella laughed with Red. She then began thinking. They have two demon killers wandering around the world, ready to fight in a battle that would decide the fate of the world.  
  
"Hay Jamie, didn't you say that on of the twins would fight for the daybreakers and one for the night world?" Jamie looked confused for a second then nodded. Red cut in before she could reply, "There is no way that I would ever fight against my sister. No way"  
  
"I think we should call Lord Thierry." Jamie nodded in agreement and went to the kitchen. "Oh please don't tell that sod is still about, he was bad enough two thousand years ago." Isabella smiled. Thierry was nice, she'd only met him once, but he'd been nice. Especially after, no she wasn't doing to think about that now.  
  
Red was looking at her with interest. He was reading her mind again. Why was he such a dick? "It comes naturally." He said turning back to the TV. She looked at him again. He was very attractive. In fact better than before. I wonder if he'll be fighting for or against us?  
  
-*-  
  
So what do you think?  
  
Review here, free of charge...  
  
^_^ 


	4. Soulmates

Ok thanks to my reviewers!!!  
  
Aya: These parts are a little longer, but I usually update with 2 parts so I hope that's better! Thaks for you review  
  
Timeless: As ever thanxs, and can you please stop chatting up my brother.  
  
Perfection's Demise: Thanx, excuse any gramatical errors and interesting spellings.. It happens  
  
Soulmates  
  
Isabella thought for a minute. He said he was never going to fight against his sister. But if they both fought for the night world, then the prochey would not come true. But all the rest had. She sneezed suddenly. Oh not now. She was getting a cold.  
  
She grabbed a tissue of the table. She'd have to phone Granny Abforth, to ask for a remedy. Oh goddess, work, she had forgotten that she had to come in today. Rushing up she darted into the kitchen. Jamie was still on the phone to the Descouedres.  
  
Oh why didn't she have a cell phone? Come on Jamie. "Why don't you just go down there yourself? You need the remedy yourself." She turned to see Red leaning on the doorpost, casually. He smirked the tiger grin. "Because I am not leaving my best friend and Harry alone with a mass murderer". Harry choked on his cereal.  
  
"Mass murderer?????" He asked almost incoherently. "Well then I'll come with you." He said it as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "No way, you're so not going out with a mass murderer. Anyway who is this jerk?" Harry tried, and failed to keep up. Isabella nodded slightly before realsing what she'd just agreed to.  
  
It's like Jodie foster in Silence of the lambs, she thought silently. She hoped he didn't decide to feed her companions brains. In fact finding Harry's brains might be a bit of a problem. Red gave her a sideways look, but turned and headed outside to the car. It was Harry's, but he hardly ever use it.  
  
"Can you drive?" Isabella asked Red as he stood by the passenger door. "We'll I wouldn't mind trying" Isabella rolled her eyes. "Well I don't want to be driven by a mass murderer, and me being to young to drive, we are going to have to walk. It's only about 10minutes. "  
  
He drew back from the car and followed Isabella onto the road. "So which part of Britain you from?" She said trying to make conversation. "Around Cambridge I think. It's changed quite a bit." Oh. "And did you ever visit Rome?"  
  
He nodded. "Not all it's cracked up to be. The buildings were collapsing all the time, and the whole place reeked of blood." Oh. "Which side you going to fight on?". She looked him straight in the eyes. "No idea, whichever my sister chooses. She usually the best judge of the bloodier side.  
  
Isabella sneezed again. She coffed slightly and continued walking. They had reached the edge of the main town. "So what's the thing about me being a mass murderer?" He asked casually, but there was an edge to his voice. "Well there aren't that many of them, especially ones that are 2200 years old.." Isabella said quietly.  
  
They reached the herb shop. Granny Abforth came rushing out the back. "Isabella Ivy Abforth, where in goddess' name have you been?". She then noticed then noticed the vampire standing behind Isabella. She grabbed the desk to steady herself.  
  
"I am sorry Granny Abforth, but we had a visitor this morning, and got distracted. I also have a cold, have you got any medicine for that?". Granny Abforth took a minute to regain her breath. "Goddess, have mercy. Red. Oh goddess." Granny Abforth muttered. Red made a small smile. "We are here for this lady's remedy, not for a panic attack, so if you please."  
  
Granny Abforth fainted. "You know your not how I imagined a in hell for 2000 years, mass murderer, would be like." Isabella said calmy, checking the old lady's pulse and carrying her into the back room. He called from the shop, "Is she really your grandmother?" Isabella returned to see him moving the objects in the room about.  
  
She stopped him with a glance. "No, but we are very distantly related." He held out a bottle of some green leaves. "I think this is what your looking for?" She turned to read the label. Coff and Cold Tea, it read. "Thank you", she said taking it off him.  
  
And then she fell into a black hole.. -Who are you? How are you doing this?- His mind asked. She just kept on thinking the same thing. Soulmates, soulmates, soulmates. -What the hell is a soulmate?- he asked snapping at her. It's the idea or principal that someone can be born for someone else. Once a person meets there soulmate they will never be truly happy again.  
  
A memory stirred among the obis. It was a girl about 17 years old. She had red hair like Red and the same eyes. Only her eyelashes and eyebrows were different. They were silver. Not grey but silver. She was leaning up against a man, who looked about 25. He looked confused, dazed. He was human.  
  
The girl was talking to Red who had suddenly appeared. "You can't kill him, Red I'll die without him. Please. He's my soulmate.." The last sentence echoed as the memory faded. Another popped up. Her as he'd first seen her.  
  
She was in her Pj's with unruly hair. Her eyes were wide and trusting. Her whole appearance to him was innocent. He thought she was innocent. And young. She was not, her mind told him. He then smiled in her mind. It was just for a second, but it was there.  
  
-*-  
  
New developments will arise as soon as reviews start appearing... 


	5. Memories

Memories  
  
-You fight for the daybreakers?- She mentally nodded. He was looking through her memories. He reached one that hurt her. The one she always wanted to forget. He looked at it and she watched it to.  
  
"Dreams can't hurt, but real life can." Isabella, a 12 year old Isabella nodded. " 'bye, see you on Monday for more, guess what? Maths!" Her friend teased as they reached her house. She smiled and unlocked the front door.  
  
She wished she hadn't. Blood came ozzing past her feet and ran into the surronding bushes. She froze. "Mum, Dad?" Nothing. But they were suppose to be having there daybreaker meeting today. There should be at least 25 people in the house.  
  
She walked into the hall dropping her school bag on the floor. It was instantly covered in blood that was still swirling around her feet. She slowly pushed open the living room door. She should have run, she should have called CD headquarters, but all the 12 year old could do was stand and do was stare at the corpses of her friends and relations.  
  
Most had their insides hanging out and blood gushing from open wounds. Some had died fast, from the way they had stakes, or knifes through their hearts and then mutated after death. Some however it looked like had had there insides ripped out in front of their eyes. It was a nightmare.  
  
Red hadn't even blinked at the memory, but suddenly she was feeling sorrow, but not her sorrow, his. -You are sorry that that happened to a 12-year- old?- He sighed mentally - I have done worse to far younger. I am just sorry it happened to you.- Soulmates were suppose to love. They were suppose to be perfect for each other.  
  
-Have you decided to fight with us? - She asked slowly, but knowing the answer. -No-  
  
She drew away, no longer touching him. Breaking their connection. "Then what are you going to do?" He looked into her eyes. He was tall. At 5'7 she was tall, but he was much taller. He could have engulfed her whole body.  
  
"Red, Red? Oh goddess, Isabella is that you? Is he still here? Do CD know about him?". Red quickly picked her up on his back and carried her out the shop. He did not make a noise. He put her down again. He looked about for a minute, then said "You'd better go home, I'll meet you there in about an hour. I have to hunt."  
  
Isabella knew that it would not take him an hour to hunt, but he probably wanted to think. When she turned to look at him again, he had gone. "Oi, Isabella! You want a lift? You are going home right?" Two teenage boys from across her street shouted at her from there car. They were human and very good with the girls. They knew they stood no chance with her, she had made that clear before, so she excepted the ride.  
  
On reaching home, she found Jamie looking worried. "You alright? Harry's had a panic attack and I had to give him some of the coffee you use on the boys oppersite. I hope that's all right. He going to be a perfect slave for the rest of the day." Isabella smiled.  
  
A figure appeared in the hall. "Redwood?" Jamie asked in disbelief. The figure was that of the occupant at the top of the stairs. The vampire. The vampire grinned evilly at them. "Yes, I felt an evil presence in the house this morning and just wanted to check everyone is alive."  
  
"Redwood, what do you know of the legendary twins Red and Silver." Redwood swallowed hard and gave her a interested stare. "Very little, why?" Jamie started to explain " Because Red appeared here this morning on our landing and" She was cut off by Isabella. "And I think you know more than your letting on."  
  
Redwood looked surprised then started edging towards her. She started backing up against the wall. "I know that the one that fights for daybreak, will ensure them victory if all 4 wildpowers are on there side. I know that both will need there soulmates to survive the battle and I know that both will not join there side until the last minute. And that is all I know." He was backed up against the wall with his fangs pointed. Isabella tried not to look scared, but she knew she was.  
  
Suddenly he turned and backed away from her. Red was standing eyes blazing behind him. His aura was charged, and ready to kill. He was mad. Redwood looked at him steadily. "What do you want here?" He said in a pleasant, how- do-you-do voice. "Her" Red said staring at Redwood.  
  
Redwood revealed his fangs. Both guys squared off. Isabella shook her head. She had a headache. She sneezed again. Red stopped circling, his enemy forgotten, he grabbed the coffee out of his pocket, where he had put it earlier and stalked into the kitchen, dragging Isabella behind him.  
  
He sat her down in a chair and went to the kettle. He fiddled for a second before slamming his hand down on the work surface. Damn. "You don't make coffee like that." Isabella said speaking through her nose. She sneezed again. Jamie came in looking confused.  
  
"Why are you trying to make coffee?" Jamie asked. "Here you use this. I'll do it." She said dragging Red out the way and moving into his spot. He came round and sat beside Isabella who was trying not to sneeze again. "What did Circle Daybreak say about Red?" Isabella asked before sneezing.  
  
"Thierry Descouedres, I heard say, and I quote 'Not again'" Isabella laughed as did Harry who looked dazed came in. "Good he remembers me." Red said pleased. "Your the type no ones going to forget." Harry remarked dryly.  
  
"What else?" Isabella asked. Jamie grinned as she placed a mug of steaming hot coffee infront of her friend. "Oh shit, was the main gist. Oh and Are you sure?". Isabella drunk the coffee, ignoring the scalding hotness.  
  
"So what you going to do now?"  
  
-*-  
  
I wanna know what you guys think, so reviewing will help me know. Otherwise I'll dig out that brochure of the North pole... 


	6. Memories of a Murderer

Redaura: I have said that if no one r&r my stories I will pack up and move to the north pole  
  
Perfect Demise: Sorry. My spelling and grammar are horrible, but thank god for spell checkers..  
  
Kittykat: thank you  
  
Zabella: That would be telling.  
  
Sorry in advance. I have no idea of what American buses are like so please don't shot me. If I get it totally wrong I am sorry.  
  
Kitten: Thhhaaaannnkkkss  
  
Memories of a mass murderer  
  
Red tilted his head and looked deep into his soulmates eyes. He didn't blink. Harry said, "I know lets all sit around a camp fire play spin the bottle and sing It's raining men." Isabella asked something but she sneezed and no one understood. "I said, What bottle did you use on him. He sounds like you gave him my bottle of the blue powder, not the red."  
  
"The blues the one you use on the boys oppersite." Jamie exclaimed. "No the red one I use on the oppersite lot. The blue one I use on the postman, to energise him. It's got an interesting affect on Harry.". Jamie grinned. Isabella shared the grin, until another sneeze came. "Damn girl that cold isn't geeing any better. Isn't that coffee, instant coffee? Perhaps you got some kind of flu?" Jamie looked concerned.  
  
"I'll be fine". Isabella muttered as Jamie pulled Isabella through the kitchen door and towards the staircase. Red followed. Jamie led Isabella into her bedroom and swiftly closed the wooden door in Red's face. Red, had anticipated this and stuck his foot in the gap.  
  
Red smiled and passed into the room. It was decorated in Isabella's style. It was green all round. It had murals of plants and animals in a forest scene dotted around the wall. They were hand painted and looked like Isabella had done it herself. It was small. It was also quite messy. Things lay out of cupboards and strewn across the floor.  
  
It was no more than 10 paces each way across and a little door at the end led to a tiny bathroom, with a shower. The windows were covered in dirt and water marks. The furniture was Spartan. No excess of anything. There was little personal objects. Little clothing, but what there was of it was spread about the floor.  
  
Jamie helped her friend into the bed and went down to make some more coffee. Before she left she reminded Isabella that she was just down stairs and could hear anything that went on. She looked at Red while saying this. Red just smiled. She left them in the room to talk.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Isabella asked her soulmate looking distantly out the window. "Would you stay with me if I did not join Circle Daybreak?" Red asked looking deep into her eyes. "What would you do? You have no money. Unless you put some in a bank and it's got interest. Then you'd be a multimillionaire." Isabella smiled, Red tried to but failed.  
  
"That's close to the truth. My great something or other, nephew, I think, heard the legend of me and my sister and in 1800's put some money in a bank. For when we come back, I think he told his son. Well that line added money to it, and along with interest, it's now a million pound account. To get to it all I have to do is find my descendent and prove my identity."  
  
Isabella remained quiet for a while. "You have descendants?" Red nodded. "My surname is carried through there line. The Meurtrier family. My sister and myself recived that name in France and our little brother also adopted it. It's his line that this family descends from. It means murderer."  
  
Isabella looked at him in wander. He sounded happily about being called Red Murderer. He was not going to change for a soulmate. "So you can live happily in peace and comfort for the rest of your life, without raising a finger to help either side." Isabella stated. Red came and sat on the bed next to her. She sneezed.  
  
"Yes. But I am not going to do that. I am going to get a house and find my sister. I will then decide to fight with my sister. And if you will come I will be the happier. I will give you everything you have ever wanted. Everything you could ever want. But I might not fight for daybreak." He finished as Jamie entered the room carrying a tray. She looked in surprise at Red sitting on the bed.  
  
She placed the tray on Isabella's legs. Isabella replied to Red, "I will join you, but only if you don't stop me fighting for daybreak." She took a sip from the steaming mug. It burnt her tongue but she managed to swallow it. "As long as it isn't dangerous." Jamie was still standing just behind Red. She was about ready to faint.  
  
The next day passed in a blur. Isabella packed her stuff and said goodbyes. It was hard leaving her friends., but had to be done. She spoke at length to Hannah, Thierry Descouedres' soulmate. She promised to meet with her while they were visiting Red's relatives in Las Vegas. She at last said goodbye to Jamie and climbed into the Taxi that led them to the bus station. They didn't talk the entire journey. Isabella was nervous. She was leaving all she knew, for a complete stranger. A mass murderer at that.  
  
They arrived at the station. Red ordered the tickets. She noticed for the first time his accent. It wasn't strong but it wasn't one she recognised. It wasn't quite English, but it wasn't anything else. She shook the thoughts from her mind as she sat down on the bus next to Red. He looked calm and bored. He hadn't phoned his relatives to say he was coming yet and Isabella knew they wouldn't know until they arrived on there doorstep.  
  
The journey was long and painful. Eventually Isabella found shelter in sleep. When she awoke it was desert outside and the evening was drawing it's final breaths before night took over. She was resting her head on Red's shoulder. She touched his hand and spent some time poking through his mind and thoughts.  
  
Red felt her do this, but on an area of his thoughts he put a barrier. What he thought of the future and the daybreakers was still a mystery. She watched him in a battle and a rampage through Rome. It was like the movie, but more realistic. No extra's wearing digital watches.  
  
It was entertainment, but she blocked the thoughts that the people he killed were real, and her or not he was going to keep killing. But she being there might be able to restrain him slightly, she hoped. She turned her attention to his past with girls. There wasn't much of it.  
  
He use to ravage girls before he killed them. He had stayed with a few, daughters of warlords who he fought for but never any serious relationships. Not until me, she pathed into his mind. He placed an arm around her shoulder and continued looking out into the desert.  
  
Soon houses started appearing. They were scattered across the landscape, but soon became more regular. They entered the main city area and Red took her off at the final stop. It was a nasty area and Red quickly hailed a cab. He gave an address. Isabella pondered how he knew about the money or his relatives address. But then again, he knew all about modern society and buses. She was positive that he had not got cable in Hell. Well almost..  
  
They stopped outside the largest house Isabella had ever seen. It was like a palace. With great big doors and mass of garden behind the property. Red paid the driver and got out. He picked up Isabella's bag and helped her out the taxi. They both walked up the steps to the mansion. Red rang the doorbell. Isabella hung behind him.  
  
A young man answered. Vampire, with eyes something like Red's only without the glow. He was smiling, but the moment he saw Red the smile faded and a look of shock passed before being replaced by a look of utter disbelief. He managed to stutter out "Dad, you'd better come and look at this." Red smiled at him, like a tiger smiles at it's dinner, and passed by him into the hallway beyond.  
  
Isabella looked uncertainly passed the boy, into the room where Red had disappeared. She heard the sounds of greeting, from what she guessed was the boys father. The boy had totally forgotten about her and turned round to see his ancestor meet his father. He closed the door in her face. Red? She pathed to him.  
  
She felt him mentally grin and soon the door opened and the boy looking very sheepish invited her in. She entered the large hallway. Large was in fact an understatement. It was massive. And every inch decorated with gold designs. This family was rich. She hurriedly went over to stand beside Red who was looking at her with something that could have been affection.  
  
-*- 


	7. Maze

Hilton Meurtrier lead his guests up the fine stairway to the second floor. He led them past the master bedroom, to the right wing of the house. He explained that the same descendant who put in the bank account built the right wing of the house. It was purposely built for Red. He led them both to the end room. It was a bedroom. It was like the rest of the house massive.  
  
Hilton left them, explaining that the staff would be setting up the right wing of the house to his needs. He also explained that the right wing was, or could be, a house in itself, with kitchen, living rooms, dining rooms, reception rooms and a ball room. "However" he remarked on leaving, "I would like you to join and meet my family tonight for dinner."  
  
He closed the door and Isabella let out a sigh of relief before collapsing on the bed. She bounced up again. The bed was very soft. "Why is being so nice to you?" Isabella asked tiredly. " Because, soulmate, I am very important. My name can be used to frighten council members into submission. I do not mind because he will respect me and do my biding. If he does ask anything of me, unjustly out of my situation to do, I will kill him."  
  
Red said this while poking round the room, examining every aspect. "Now, Isabella, why don't you take a shower, I'll go to this dinner of theirs, and I'll ask the servant to send up some food for you." Isabella sat bolt upright. "And why aren't I invited to dinner?" Red looked at his outraged soulmate. "Because I don't think that they will sit down and eat food."  
  
Opps. Isabella blushed, How could she be such an idiot? They were vampires, their equivalent of dinner was a hunt. Red was smiling down at her. He went over to the walk in wardrobe. It was empty. "I'll have to go like this, but I'll see if he's got any daughters to lend you some clothes and take you shopping tomorrow and get you some new clothes." He smiled condescendingly and left for dinner.  
  
Isabella eventually got up to explore the room. It was of course blood red and had intricate designs on the ceiling and floor. There were 5 doors off the room. One they had come in by. One to the walk in wardrobe. One to a balcony. One to a ensuite and one to a reception room and the rest of the house. Isabella walked back to the ensuite. She poured herself a bath, in the massive tub and soaked in it for half an hour.  
  
By the time she came out it was pitch black outside, or as black as it could be in Las Vegas. A clock on the wall told her it was 11 O'clock. She wandered out on to the balcony. She sniffed the air. It didn't smell polluted like the guy on TV always said Las Vegas was. But then again, this was the best area of Las Vegas. Every house was a mansion.  
  
Red came back in to find her lying on the bed asleep, with the TV still on. She was only wearing a bathrobe. Her hair was still wet. He picked her up and placed her the right way up on the bed. He locked the balcony door and placed a small pile of clothes in the wardrobe. He then got in the other side of the bed.  
  
When Isabella woke in the morning Red was still asleep on the other side of the bed. She realised she was still only wearing a bathrobe. She got up and huddled the robe around her. She saw the cupboard door was ajar and found a pile of clothes. Quickly getting changed she headed out the room to explore.  
  
The reception room lead out onto a hallway. The hallway had several doors leading off it and a flight of stairs leading down into a hallway that was similar to the one that she had arrived in the day before. It was just as big. She went down the stairs and found herself with the option of 2 doors. One to the left and one to the right. She chose the left and headed out into a room which was another reception room. 2 doors led off and she choose the one facing the back of the house.  
  
Finding herself in a spa with a hot tub and other spa equipment she headed through the glass door in the end, out into the garden. It wasn't so much of a garden as a forest, with trees reaching the sky. She wandered in. It was quiet out there, with only the sound of birds singing. A giggle came from behind her. She turned round but there was nothing there.  
  
A twig snapped and she turned again. Nothing. "I know your there. Come out and stop playing games." Another giggle. She spun round. Nothing. She started a spell, it was in Latin. The giggle stopped. The sound of retreating footsteps greeted her ears. Kids were always scared of magic. But now she was lost and at the moment no tracing spells reached her mind.  
  
Red? I'm kind of lost in the woods. Any help would be appreciated. She pathed him and waited for a response. "Well you didn't need my help with those kids, did you?" Red grinned from behind her. She sent him a visual image of her slapping him and him breaking down into tears. He just grinned and lead the way back to the house.  
  
"I sense that the maid did not do as I asked and bring you some food. Well I think it's time you had breakfast. Lori-Anne is already in the dining room waiting to meet you and go shopping. I'm sure you'll get along fine. She's Hilton's only daughter and I think you met his only son yesterday. The sheepish one." He had been reading her thoughts again. Typical. "Oh and those kids, there the servants kids." Great she'd been given the run around by the servants kids.  
  
Red led her into a room, with a massive table and a curly red head girl sitting at it waiting patiently. As Red entered she looked at him with complete fear and dread. Isabella reminded herself that he probably told the girl that she was going shopping rather than asked. A maid came in carrying a steaming English breakfast and Isabella's eyes goggled at the sight.  
  
It was massive. She only had a small appetite. "Hi, I'm Lori-Anne, but please call me Lori." The girl sounded desperate, especially over the please. Goddess Red, what did you do to her? "Hi I'm Isabella. Call me Isa if you want to. Um this looks big, but delicious. My compliments to the chief." She ate what she could, before surrendering. Lori talked about life in Las Vegas and Red looked sternly at them both.  
  
When she had finished, Red called the Limo round and they all piled in. Hilton was already there. He smiled as his daughter and Red got in and then noticing Isabella, he asked "What's your secretary doing along?" This was met with an uncomfortable silence from Isabella and a smile from Red. Lori just looked horrified. "Dad, this is Isabella Abforth, she's Red's.." Lori trailed off. She didn't know the relationship between Isabella and Red. Neither did Isabella.  
  
Red just sat beside Isabella, placing his arm possessively round her shoulder. He was smiling at the situation. Lori looked startled, Isabella looked out the window and Hilton looked very embarrassed. They stopped at the bank. The men went off to see the bank manger about accessing the account. Lori and Isabella talked on one of the sofas in the lobby.  
  
"So are you Red's girlfriend?" Lori asked eagerly as soon as Red left. Isabella laughed. "I have no idea. I suppose so. I could be." Lori looked amazed. "How can you not know?". Isabella shrugged and changed the subject.  
  
"So the night world like here?" Lori looked round. In a hushed whisper she replied, "Well there all means sons of bitchs. They go to the same schools as those damn daybreakers. There always picking fights. There are quite a lot of daybreakers round here."  
  
"Fred says there inferior. Thick and all. That's why they want peace. 'Cos they're to thick to realise that there gonna lose. How can they get all four. Anyway, the last ones going to be on our side 'cos the prophecy says 'one from the twilight to be one with the dark'. No way the daybreakers gonna get that one." She was smiling all the way through her talk.  
  
Isabella felt Red come up behind her. She told Red, while still looking at Lori, "Lori says daybreakers are inferior. She says they're thick and don't stand a chance." By the look on Lori's face she smelled a rat. "Don't worry Lori. It's Red's fault, he didn't tell you I'm a daybreaker." With that she got up and walked out the bank, Red followed along with the others.  
  
And Red was smiling.  
  
-*- Hi guys, I know I'm your favourite author, but I never get tired of hearing it. So keep telling me... 


	8. Reminder

Zabella: Red robotic???? Oh dear I have to work on this...  
  
Jenni NW: Thanks for your review. Taken into account..  
  
Reduara: And your one of my fav. Reviewers. Keep up the good work.  
  
Kitten: I hate to admit this... But I do to..opps  
  
Aya: And here's another  
  
Kitty Maxwell: Don't' mean to rush. I tend to get carried away.  
  
Reminder  
  
Red and Hilton dropped the girls off at Las Vegas' largest mall. It was large. They headed off to the clothes shops. Red had her his new credit card, but warned her not to spend over $1500. They both tried on rack after rack of clothes, and brought about 1/3 of the clothes. They then headed tot he music store and brought a stereo and a stack of CD's.  
  
Isabella had never spent so much money, or even had so much money ever. They collapsed again in the cafe. It was 2:30. "Oh shit" Isabella exclaimed, she was suppose to meet Red outside at 2:30. Oh shit. Lori looked at the clock and her eyes widened. She and Isabella ran towards the exit. A security guard saw them and another security calling after them. Thinking they were thieves he ran after them.  
  
He tackled the one brought her down. Her mass of bags sprawled across the pavement. The other girl's stopped and looked at a limo parked in front of the mall. A guy was getting out. He must have been 19 or so. He had flaming red hair and shining eyes. He was looking down at the girl. "Sorry you had to see that, sir, shoplifters."  
  
The guy looked even madder. His eyes blazed. Anger pulsed in the area around him. The other security guard came out. They were causing a scene. He got off the girl and pulled her up. She had whacked her head against the silver plated handprint of Eddie Murphy. She was unconscious. He hadn't meant to hit her so hard. "You forgot your bag, miss." The other security guard said.  
  
The security guard looked at the unconscious girl and the mad boy, and put two and two together and made five. "What's your name?" The guy asked the security guard. The chauffeur got out the car and placed the bags in the boot. The other girl hurriedly got in the limo, muttering something about not liking the sight of blood. "Frank, sir, Frank Johnson." The guy smiled and came towards Frank. "And where do you live?"  
  
"I can't tell you that sir." The guy picked up the limp girl gently and placed her into the limo. He came back. Frank was scared. "Where do you live?" The guy persisted. The security guard never knew what made him do it, perhaps he never lived long enough to find out, but he told him. And he regretted for the rest of his short life.  
  
Isabella woke in the limo. "How did I get here? Oh yeah, that security guard must have jumped me. Is he still alive?". She remembered quickly. Red smiled his tiger smile and turned back the chauffeur giving directions to daybreak headquarters. "I have some business to attend to after our meeting." He informed her without looking at her.  
  
"Who are you meeting?" Lori asked. Isabella smiled with anticipation. "His lordship Thierry Descouedres and Lady Hannah of the Night World." Lori's reaction was the one hoped for and Isabella laughed. "And you call yourself a daybreaker? You shouldn't tease like that." Red scolded his soulmate. Isabella noted the lightness of his tone, contrasted with the scowl on his face.  
  
The limo drew to a stop. Red nodded a goodbye to Lori who was carrying on home and helped Isabella out the limo. Hannah came rushing out to meet them, or rather Isabella. She blanked Red. Isabella hurried up the steps to a house that was bigger than the Meurtrier mansion. If that was possible. Thierry came out after his soulmate.  
  
"You must be Isabella? Welcome to the daybreaker headquarters. I am Thierry" Isabella was star struck. Unfortunately Red was not. "Hello Thierry. Still believing in peace? How quaint. Remind me to book you into Life 101." Hannah laughed, but stopped at the look in Reds eyes.  
  
"Thierry, my soulmate here wants to continue working for the daybreakers. I will let her, as long as there is no danger involved. If she is hurt, you're dead, but not before you watch that pretty human soulmate of yours die. Painfully. Now that's done lets go." Isabella turned to him and decked him.  
  
Well, she tried. He caught her arm deftly and unbalanced her so she fell into his arms. He was angry with her for trying that and she was angry with him for what he had said. Thierry bared his fangs at Red. Hannah retreated behind Thierry. Red grinned. "Now I'll pick you up at 5, be ready this time and play nice."  
  
With that he turned and left. Thierry look with such hate at him that Isabella shuddered. Then Thierry did something she didn't expect. He reached forward and hugged her. After a minute she hugged him back. Thierry dropped one of her arms and led her inside. He led her to a lounge. She passed by a silvery blond Harman, who gave her a quick smile before the door closed.  
  
There was one other occupant of the room besides Thierry, Hannah and Isabella. A very light blond haired boy who was lazily draped over a futon. He made no inclination of leaving, even when Thierry stared at him. The boy had the look and act of a Redfern. "Ash" Hannah said exasperated. Ash Redfern?  
  
"Are you Ash Redfern?" Isabella asked in surprise. A strangled look flickered across the young man's face before subsiding into a cat like grin. "At your service, my lady." Thierry sighed deeply. Thierry took a seat on the sofa with Hannah's head gently resting on his shoulder. Isabella took one on a futon not to near Ash.  
  
Ash had a bad reputation, but from the daybreakers he had now joined he was a model citizen. However she had remembered one girl in her high school had hooked up with Ash and not been the person she was before. Eventually she was sent to a mental institute.  
  
Shaking her trail of thought, Isabella paid attention to Thierry and Hannah. Thierry was first with a question. "Has he hurt you?" Isabella shook her head. There questions ran mainly along the lines of her welfare, his actions and there future. Of the last Isabella had little to say.  
  
Her past came into conversation. Isabella transferred the story of her parents with very little regret or self pity. After a long time the questions ceased. Ash however looked at her as if she had a plant growing out the top of her head. "Where did you live after your parents died." His voice was calm and concerned.  
  
"I applied to the state head daybreaker. He recommended me to a orphanage, a human one. I ran away from it at 14 and got a job in a herb store in a small town. It was run by a relation of mine. I have not been to school since I was 14." Isabella concluded.  
  
Thierry looked like he smelled a rat. Hannah looked startled and Ash was looking concerned. "I smell a rat." He told Thierry. Thierry nodded grimly. "No daybreaker would send a night worlder to a human orphanage. You should have been sent to a foster home. Who did you speak to at the state head daybreakers office?"  
  
"I was taken there by a werewolf. I can't remember his name. When I was there a secretary called something Arlin, she took me into see the state boss. He was a vampire, about 25. Brown hair and eyes. Named Dartre Blackthorn, I think." Thierry processed this news silently. Hannah came over to Isabella and put her arm round her.  
  
"No state boss sends a 12 year old witch to an orphanage. Blackthorn? He's still state boss. And I think we have found our rat." Ash said quietly to Thierry. "Why would he do it? I've met him. He was nice." Hannah quietly asked Thierry. "Lupe" Called Thierry into the room behind them." Bring Dartre Blackthorn in and get a replacement in for him. He might not be coming back."  
  
Thierry gave a tired smile to the two girls sitting on the couch. "How old are you?" He asked Isabella. "Turned 16 two weeks ago". Thierry looked surprised, "Well I think I can let you watch an 18. Hannah, take her to the DvD closet and choose a film to watch. I suggest getting all the girls together."  
  
Hannah arranged all the girls in one room, with chocolate and popcorn. Ash insisted on staying saying he wanted to comfort any girl that got scared, a human boy replied "Just because your soulmate doesn't want you does not mean you have to try and take ours." The girls all burst into fits at this. Isabella had chosen to watch Silence of the Lambs. The atmosphere in the room was tense.  
  
At last they all settled down to watch the movie in peace. However as soon as a gory bit on the film came up, some of the girls screamed. This produced a rush of boys in the room, who were ready to fight. This caused the girls to go into hysterics. Halfway through the popcorn and chocolate ran out and Ash was elected to get some more. He was not happy about it. The girls could not care less. They were all elated from the atmosphere in the room. 


	9. Innocence

Innocence  
  
The film finished. Hannah took out the Dvd and started hunting for it's case. The tv flickered to the news. "And News just in", it announced, Isabella watched a voice telling her, get out of there, you don't want to hear this. "A family today were brutally murdered in there home. A mother and her two children were killed in what the police describe as a barbaric killing. The father of the family, a security guard, it seems arrived home at four o'clock today, to find his wife and kids dead."  
  
"According to sources, he committed suicide, not prepared to live with the loss of his family. We now go to our reporter on the seen" The new report continued. A picture of a security guard flashed up on the screen. Isabella screamed. It pierced the air that had become silent during the news report.  
  
Isabella stood up quickly and rushed out the room. She ran towards him. She felt his presence. He was in the main hallway with Thierry. They were talking formalities and Thierry was just keeping his temper. Isabella charged at him screaming with all the fury she could gather. She tried to punch him, but he grabbed he wrist and snapped it at unnatural angle.  
  
"That's the second time you've done that to me witch, and I don't appreciate it. Next time you do it I'll break your entire arm." The people started gathering around her. She tried to kick him, but he just blocked her and picked her up entirely. Her arm was still throbbing.  
  
Thierry started forward along with Ash and another vampire. Red just waved them off saying carelessly "I'll see myself out." And he did carrying Isabella down towards the limo. He placed her inside, gently. They drove home in silence. Tears stung Isabella's eyes, but she refused to let him see. He was a monster, and what he'd done today just proved it.  
  
He opened the door to her , but she got out the other side and ran indoors. She ran straight out to the forest. It was quiet there. She needed to think. What he'd done was her fault. 4 people should have been alive now, but she'd been late. Lost track of time. And because of that four people were dead.  
  
She couldn't have done anything about it. That helped a little. He had planned this himself. From the moment she had been brought down, he knew. And now they were dead. Shit. And that was only half the problem. The other half was the hard one.  
  
The other half was the fact, plain and simple fact that she did not love him any less. She hated him. But she loved him as well. That hurt.  
  
{I hate you} she pathed to him. {I hate you} she shouted this time. {I swear to god I hate you, Oh god, I love you}. She sobbed collapsing down on the forest floor. Why her? Why her? {It's not fair}. She felt no physic reply from him. He was a selfish bastard, who only cared about her because it would leave him partially mad if she died.  
  
Well perhaps that was the best thing. No, she would fight. Fight for daybreak. Fight for humans. Fight for the world. And that in itself would probably kill her.  
  
Drying her tears she tried to navigate her way out of the forest. After an hour, Red appeared and led her home, to the right wing. He led her to the dining room. He left her while she ate. After she had had her fill, she explored through the doors.  
  
She found more reception rooms, a gym, a couple of bedrooms, a annexe and in a basement a massive swimming pool. It will lit in an eerie way. She found her swim stuff that she had brought today in the female changing rooms.  
  
Slipping into a black bikini she pulled herself into the water. It absorbed her form and she dived under the crystal clear surface. Now she saw why it was lit like it was. The light danced around her. She tried chasing it, but it moved in co-ordination with her own movements. After ½ an hour she became awear of being watched.  
  
Harry sat in a corner on the far side of the pool, his feet hanging in the water. Isabella quickly decided it was time to leave. She went to the oppersite end of the swimming pool and got out. She knew that he would be staring intently at her arse as she did so.  
  
"Don't you know never to swim on a full stomach?" She quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it round herself. Isabella then ran up the steps out of the basement and away from him. She bumped straight into Hilton. He did a double take when he saw her wearing just a towel.  
  
God, Is this house full of perverts? She thought running up the main stairway and into the bedroom. She felt a prickle of amusement from Red, but blanked him. She quickly changed into something more covering. She heard a phone go and investigated where the phone was. There was one outside the main bedroom.  
  
She answered it at the same time as a maid. "Hello?" They said in unison. "Umm, hello this is Hannah Descouedres, I was wondering is Isabella there?" Isabella replied instantly as the maid hung up. "Hi Hannah. I'm sorry for Red."  
  
"Is your wrist alright?" Hannah asked sounding concerned. "Yeah, I'll healed it. There's a forest outback of the house. They have some good herbs. I'm alright. I want to come round again, to watch Hannibal, the sequel to Silence of the lambs. That's such a good movie, even if Ash and Rashel were giving Hannibal tips all the way through."  
  
Both girls laughed, glad to be rid of the tension that had hung in the air before. "You want to come round tomorrow. I think Thierry's got a mission for you." Isabella replied in the affirmative, hoping Red would let her. She went back into the bedroom, after Hannah had hung up. Laying on the bed, she dreamed of lives where her soulmate was not a killer.  
  
The dreams soon took over her sense of reality and she drifted into sleep. She awoke to pitch blackness and her soulmate holding her. Her first instinct was to runaway but the fact that his grip was like iron, she didn't try. He was looking into her mind. Pacifically at what happened at Thierry's house. She tried to block him, but he was too strong. Mentally and Physically.  
  
She started to probe his mind. He blocked her at first, but after a minute he let her see somethings. She saw her, in a manipulated way, trying to fight him. She retreated from his mind and after he finished looking at hers he told her to sleep. She lay under the covers in the massive bed. After a while the temptation was too much and she rolled over and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
He opened an eye lazily and draped his arm round her small frame. He was only wearing boxer shorts. His whole top half lay above the covers in full view. It was beautiful. And so dangerous. The muscles there were so strong, they would hurt even another vampire. He was designed to kill.  
  
She awoke again before he did. Lying softly on his shoulder. Drifting semiconsciously, from dream to reality. She then saw one that made her cry slightly. She was probing his mind without blocks and she saw something she never wanted to see. His eyes opened suddenly, he had woken to her cry and he knew she had been in his mind.  
  
"I didn't let you in there for a good reason. Why don't you ever listen?". She was still reeling from the image. Her mind only just managed to comprehend the words. He had only shown her part of his mind, the killings, were edited, so no harm could come to her from seeing them.  
  
But that image squashed her thoughts again. It was her, dead, with pain written across her face dying, and him helpless to do anything about it. Him helpless to save her.  
  
He loved her. The only person whose life he valued above his own. He loved her for her innocence and ideas, her sense of right and wrong. Evil always loves innocence. Goodness, expectance. Even in the movie, Hannibal never killed people who treated him with respect.  
  
And because of it, Red loved her. He loved her... 


	10. Punishment

Kitten: I hope so. Thanxs  
  
Zabella: Sad? Dude you should not read the chapter two after this  
  
Redaura: I know. He's so..I can't describe him  
  
Kitty Maxwell: Thanxs and heres more:  
  
Punishment  
  
Isabella awoke in the bed. She knew she wasn't alone and she knew that he was awake. She rolled into the farthest corner of the bed, grabbing all the covers and pulling them towards her. She found herself tangled up in a massive amount of bedclothes which were practically tying her up. She tried to sleep. When she was semi-asleep she tried to roll over and found herself lying on the floor.  
  
She tried to get up but found it impossible, so she tried to sleep on the floor. Soon she felt her self bing untangled and lifted onto the bed. She pretended to be asleep. Eventually she fell into a dreamy sleep. She awoke again a couple of minutes later, on the floor again. Red was leaning over her, still on the bed, grinning. Dick, she thought.  
  
She got up and noticed she was still wearing the clothes she had on to meet and greet. She grabbed her PJ's from where she had left them, a pile on the floor, and hurried into the bathroom to change. The clock in the bathroom told her it was 4:30. She felt like shit. Leaving Rashel's clothes on the floor she hurried back to the warm bed.  
  
Getting into bed gingerly and settling down into her corner she felt a arm nestle round her stomach and pull her back towards him. Dick, she thought again. She resisted him, but he was too strong. I don't want to see you on the floor again. Your disturbing my sleep, he pathed into her mind. All about him. You love me, You love me, you really, really love me. She pathed back in a singsong voice.  
  
His arm lifted her over onto him. Him. Her face lay across his chest, and her legs lay on top of his. She supported her totally. He cradled her like a baby. You are a baby, he pathed to her, dick she replied. They continued arguing until Red fell asleep. She knew he was asleep instantly, by the drop of his presence in the room.  
  
He looked so evil, though even, when he was asleep, he looked like Dracula. Then again, he was older than Dracula. He was ancient. It was like dating one of those wrinkly old men. Yuk, her brain told her. She snuggled even closer against his chest. He was like her own private Brad Pitt, he was so fit. What would he be like with Black hair? Isabella pondered.  
  
She woke slowly, looking out the window. Window? Wasn't there a balcony? No, it was still there, just locked. Locked? Red what the fuck have you done? She pathed angrily into his mind. Your punishment, my lady. You obey my rules, no twisting or bending and no loop holes." She tried all the doors. They were locked. The only door that wasn't was into the ensuite.  
  
A tray of food that would last her a all that day lay on a desk, along with a microwave, to cook the food. DICK! She screamed at him. DICK, DICK, DICK! How can you do this to me?!? He didn't answer. There was only one hope. She went to the window. She pictured Thierry. Her whole mind concentrated on him.  
  
By earth, Listen, By water, listen,  
  
By air, listen, By fire, listen,  
  
I call the one, of whom I think, His mind and mine make a link, Earth and air, do as you care, Water and fire, grant my desire!  
  
Isabella cried the spell out. She had always been taught, if you don't know a spell, call on the elements. And she had. A connection buzzed into her mind, /Thierry, is that you?/ She asked hoping that Red hadn't slipped into her mind at the critical point.  
  
/Yes, is that you Isabella?/ Isabella smiled in relief. /Yes, I am kinda in trouble/ Thierry came back with /I guessed. You made quite a stir last night. I am guessing that Red's grounded you./ He did know Red quite well then. /Yes. I am locked up in my room, for goddess knows how long. I need to get out of here./  
  
/ Isabella, there is only one way I could help. And that's to get you out of there. I don't mean, have a little vacation, and come back hoping, he'll have forgotten. I mean permanently. He may well be your soulmate, but he is taking your life away and until this war is over and myself and Hannah are still alive, you are welcome to come and live with us. But apart from that there is nothing I can do./  
  
Isabella's brain had stopped. Leave him? For what? What could she do? High school? Could she really be normal? Ever? But she wanted a life. Not one which he dominated. Not one, where she had to report her every move to him. One where she lived as free as she had only about a week ago.  
  
/I'll go/ And then there connection was lost. She hoped they would come before that evening, because Red might decide to know what she did today. Lost in thought, she wandered round the massive room. A flower caught her eye. A Philoia. It was on the family crest she had seen it.  
  
The philoia was a flower, which her mother had told her, only witches of earth could call upon. It was special to witches because it allowed them to strengthen there mental connection. Or do the oppersite. It was why Red was so at good telepathy, she would bet.  
  
In the 11th century, the flowers had almost died out. They lived in forests and witches went to pick it. They had picked to much and only a couple of hundred remained. And some must be in the forest down below. Taking it out the vase, she inspected it. She could use it.  
  
The flower she could use to block Red's mental powers. She could shield her mind from his. So when she did not want him in there, he would not be allowed in. She could.  
  
And she did.  
  
And she ran, far from home, far from the city, far from him.  
  
-*- Please review this! The next chapter will be based after 2000ad, but for me to be bothered to write it, I will need lots of reviews. LOTS (hint hint) 


	11. The end of the beginning

Now the end of part one, Millennium hath come and gone, Sorrow and fear, engulf the land, Waves of grief fight the sand,  
  
To the end the day still fought, Fighters time cut short, Barren and broken, the day still fight, But the end of them, is in sight,  
  
Human past remade, In the scene I shall set, The path of the future shall be made, And once more, where they met.  
  
But remember this those who believe, A prophecy once was made,  
  
One to decide the fate Of the night, One to decide the fate, Of the light,  
  
One to live, And bask in glory, One to deceive, And hence my story 


	12. Home is where the Heart is

I was overwhelmed by the amount of review I got for the last chapter and it inspired me to write loads more. I have now finished Red, but it will take me a while to move my files, from my computer to another which has internet! Here ya go!  
  
Fin: Thank you for reviewing and here you go!  
  
Zabella: You are the first person to say Red is a jerk. He may well be, but he is extremely. well you know. * winks*  
  
Perfection's Demise: Here you go. Sorry for the wait. Red only has a couple of chapters left! Ahhhh  
  
Redaura: I really like you. You always review and you are always positive. Thanx.  
  
Kitten: here you go  
  
Kitty Maxwell: Well there ain't much of the story left. Hmm. The sequel I don't know about.  
  
Anatia: You are just a nutter that's why.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to the 11million who died in the holocaust.  
  
To any reader, this part is very sad and depressing. It will get better, I promise, but the way things are looking at the moment, that might be a while away. Also to anyone who might take offence, this chapter is based in a recreation of a concentration camp. If you have a someone who is sensitive, beware.  
  
Home is where the heart is.  
  
Isabella stared at the scene infront of her. Jamie lay the floor, most of her body drenched in blood. Her heart was missing along with several other organs. A shifter must have got her. Blood reached to the edge of the brick hut. No tears fell from her eyes. She never cried out. And what was the worst thing? Isabella tried to remember.  
  
Oh yes. No surprise. Jamie was not pretty, she was not all that strong, she was not needed, so she was hunted. And killed. She was all alone, like Isabella, but Isabella was pretty, and now a vampire, she was stronger, she was useful. Not like Jamie. Jamie was dead. Left to rot in the mud.  
  
Isabella switched her gaze back to the present. The present, what a joke. No present, not future. Just blackness. Waiting time. Waiting for death, or something much worse. The nights sky was brightened by the appearance of the moon. The moon shone outlining the form of the buildings around Isabella.  
  
The watch tower, armed with a machine gun, full of wooden tipped bullets. The other huts full of female daybreaker vampires, only the strong ones were left. The commanders office, full of night worlders with there heads stuck firmly up there arses. And a 30 foot wooden spiked fence that seperated them from the outside world.  
  
"Move it" A harsh vampire said opening the door and shouting at the female vampires. It was time to go to work. It may well be night time, but it always was. There was no sunrise or sunset, the Earth was bathed in darkness all year round. Black clouds hid out the sun's rays and cast blackness throughout the earth. It was along time since Jamie died, Isabella did not know the exact time, because everyday was like another. All the same, all torture.  
  
Jamie had been here. Although Jamie was a werewolf she lived exactly where the camp had been built so they had not bothered to move her. Isabella was put here when she was captured in the safe house she had been staying at, the day after the millennium. They had met, by accident on there way to work. They could only smile, they would be killed on the spot for anything more.  
  
Isabella had only seen Jamie twice in the entire time she was there. Neither time they were allowed to talk. Then she had walked passed the body on the way to work. It had made her sick, but doing what she had been doing for what seemed like years. And that was almost as bad.  
  
She arrived at the tall building. It was brick, no wood in the camp. Towering with 5 chimneys at the top, each one bigger than the last. It was always raining at this building. Always. But it wasn't water. From a distance you could mistake it for snow, but it was the wrong colour, you could see when you got closer. It was Ash.  
  
They lined up to get in through the narrow hallway. Isabella looked at another line on there left, full of small children and little babies. They were human children and vampires, daybreakers and rebellious slaves. They were being shouted at by a man, saying "Take off your clothes, your going to have a shower." Isabella's line moved inside the building.  
  
She took the normal root up the stairs. I took over from the lady before me. She was my oppersite, while I slept, she worked, while I worked she slept, we shared a bed, but were never in it at the same time. She was going insane, and was shortly going to throw herself at the fence's spikes. Isabella was tempted to do the same, but she knew she hadn't got the energy, they gave the vampires a limited amount of blood.  
  
They started work. The first to come was a little boy, who was in the line only 5 minutes before. He had a whole in his chest where a wooden stake had been thrust through. Isabella tried not to look at him as she threw the body into the furnace. This was her job. She burnt the bodies of anyone who didn't obey the night world.  
  
A girl, about 17 had told her of how she burnt her soulmate. He was already dead, but she heard his voice saying, "Mare, you have to do it, or they'll kill you as well". She had thrown the body into the furnace after that. The girl was dying though. She was a made vampire, recently, like Isabella. They had a lot in common. They spoke next to each other on the beds, telling stories and dreams. It kept them alive. For a while at least.  
  
Isabella took the body of the next child, the tears were still in her eyes. It was a horrible sight. It made Isabella want to retch. She sighed and threw the body in the fire. "You come here, now!" The officer shouted form down the end. He only ever wanted one thing and he wanted her to give it to him. Isabella was in no state to deny him.  
  
She moved back from the pyre and over to the door. She was led by him to his cabin on the outside of the camp. It was heavily guarded. Isabella was to weak to fight. They were fed before work, a little, and the main after they finished. It was suppose to be an incentive. Sorrow clouded her emotions. None showed on her face. None ever did.  
  
She was led to his bed and told to strip. She didn't have the energy. He left her and went out the door of the bedroom. There was a wooden toothpick on the side. Isabella got up and went over to it. "Goodbye cruel, sweet world" She quoted. Bringing the paperclip up to her heart.  
  
"Not yet, I don't think." Red told her firmly taking the pick from her and chucking it against the wall. She collapsed against him, him absorbing all her weight. She felt his arms sweeping her off her feet, sending calm images through there soulmate connection. She relaxed as he carried her out into the lounge.  
  
She vaguely recollected the officer's face with her in Red's arms. "So what were you planning to do with this young lady?" the officer gaped and recollected his thoughts. "I was going to play with her, she's a damn daybreaker, for fuck's sake! She's a made vampire." Red tensed his muscles as she let out a breath.  
  
"She is no damn daybreaker, she's my soulmate. So major, what does that make you?" He left the officer to think about it for a minute. "Dead, I shouldn't think." Red smiled a smile that made the officer squeal. "You have fiddled about with girls, if I known she was your soulmate then I would have told you straight away."  
  
"What makes you think I didn't know where she was?" Red posed the question while brushing Isabella's hair off her face. "She needed a bit of punishment, but I think this was a bit extreme, but no I did not know she was here. It thought she was a witch, but she's been changed. Do you want to say goodbye to anyone before you leave?" Red ignored the officer.  
  
Isabella noticed for the first time, Red had his ears pierced. He had a solid silver nugget in his lobe. He looked good. "You have your ears pierced. I never noticed before." Isabella told him. He motioned to someone behind him. A tall boy, with blonde hair and caring eyes came up to them. He had colour changing eyes, a Redfern, Isabella thought. "He's cute" She told Red.  
  
Red smiled and raised an eyebrow. The boy had a jug of blood. Red brought her head up to drink. She swallowed quickly and thought, then said "Mary- Lynette Carter Redfern". Red nodded and kissed her gently on the forehead. It was the first time he'd ever kissed her. She smiled and motioned him to put her down.  
  
They walked outside. It was still dark. But there was a break in the cloud for one small second, and for the first time in years, Isabella saw the sun. She walked with the Redfern behind her, towards the murder house. She entered the house, up the stairs. Mary-Lynette saw her and smiled. The guards bristled when they saw her.  
  
She walked past her post to Mary-Lynette's. The guards started to shout at her, but Red appeared at the door, he shut them all up, just by smiling. Isabella pathed him, 'If you can scar them with a look, what can you do with a frown?' He just smirked.  
  
"Mare. I am going, I won't be coming back, at least I hope not." She shot Red a look, he just stared back. Mare's eyes brimmed with tears. Isabella tried to swallow the lump in her throat. The lump had been there since she left Red. But all the time she had not cried. Mary-Lynette smiled again. Isabella turned to go.  
  
A thought struck her. She turned back. Too late Mary-Lynette had thrown herself into the furnace. Tears choked her. Isabella ran from them, to Red, all she had left. A heartless monster, but she loved him. She loved him more than ever. He was her live, her love. But he had done this to her.  
  
He carried her away from there. Away from her past, into the future. A future with only him left. A future with him, her soulmate. The universe was cruel. So, so cruel.  
  
Tears ran down her face.  
  
-*-  
  
11 million people died in the holocaust.  
  
In 1920's in Europe 9 million Jews lived.  
  
1945, Europe 3 million.  
  
Not just Jews, Russian's, gypsies 5 million died.  
  
Once reaching a concentration camp if they survived the original selection, they had an average of 3 to 4 months to live.  
  
There crime? Being born. Think about it. 


	13. Forgetting

Sorry folks this chapter is rather short and so is the one after it. (.  
  
Fin: I love Red. The ultimate sin. Isabella get's a ruff deal, but it's because she is so innocent to balance Red's.redness (I can't think of anything without using excessive cursing).  
  
Kitty Maxwell: Merci beaucoup. D'accord, the next chapter awaits.  
  
Nikki413: Here you go.  
  
Redaura: YIPEEE I got someone crying finally. I know it is very hard to deal with that, it's a vampire's sense of ironic justice.  
  
Tjones: Thanks, his sister, I haven't said anything about his sister.  
  
Anatia Redfern: Girl you just da bomb. Sorry Mary-Lynette had to go. She had nothing to live for. Her life was worse than death. Especially without Ash.  
  
Forget  
  
"Let me for one day, guide my way, take away this horrid pain, for my future let me gain" Isabella chanted as she lay in the bed. She closed her eyes and slept.  
  
She awoke to a darkened sky. Purples and blue danced across the sky. Her mind was alive, for the first time in years. She bounced up and left the bedroom. The bedroom was blood red, matching Red's hair, she thought idly, with hi-fi system and computer. The room she wandered out into was like the sky, it was purple and blue, that changed from purple to blue according to the light.  
  
It had a kitchen area, table, lounge, conference area and a crash area, with tv and Playstation. Red was sitting in the conference area talking with someone she had met before, but where she couldn't remember. He was a Redfern. She looked down at herself. She was wearing a robe and little else. Oh well, her brain told her. She went to the fridge to get some blood.  
  
She put the blood in the microwave and strolled over to Red. "Did you do a spell on yourself?" He asked looking up at her wearily. Isabella tried to remember. He laughed and the microwave pinged. Isabella went over to get out the blood. It was tasty, no to salty, not to sweet. When she had finished she felt Red's presence behind her.  
  
She turned to him smiling enigmatically. "I love you." She informed him and walked towards him. He smiled down at her with his furious yellow eyes. She placed her arms round his neck and buried her head in his shoulder. His arms fastened around her waist. She looked up at him through loving eyes. "You kissed me for the first time yesterday." He looked brought his head down to her level. He was over a head taller than her.  
  
She nuzzled his nose and mouth with her face. She felt his happiness. He stopped her and she kissed him. She entered his head and smiled at the familiar obis of his mind. She danced in it. This was freedom this was pleasure. I love you, he pathed into her mind. She danced even harder. She stopped infront of him.  
  
He was looking down at her. If only you could always be like this, he pathed dreamily. With you, Isabella thought, I always am. She danced again free in the space of his mind. After a long time they broke the kiss. She was tired. "Marry me" It wasn't a question. With Red it never was.  
  
It didn't matter. His ways were part of him and she didn't want him to change. She looked in to his face. "On second thoughts, we'd better wait until you become your normal self again, and this spell wears off." She didn't. She jumped him. Landing square on him, trying to push him to the floor. It didn't work he was too strong.  
  
"Bit eager aren't we?" He asked stroking her face with his first finger. She moved her head and nipped the finger. She then moved her lips onto his mouth. If this isn't heaven, I don't know what is, she told him.  
  
They spent the rest of the day playing. They watched movies, played Playstation and lay on the couch in silence. She lay with her head under his chin, playing with the black t-shirt he wore. They lay in silence. Nothing needed to be said. As they watched the last movie, Hannibal, memories came flooding back to Isabella. Angst, hurt, anger, hopelessness. And pain, above all pain.  
  
"I love you. I love you. I hate you. How could you fight for the night world? They're evil. And now they're all dead. What happened to your sister, did she fight for the night?" Isabella said choking on tears and sobs. "She fought for the Night next to me. We both slaughtered hundreds of daybreakers. The prophecy was wrong. Ether that or one of us, reported information to the daybreakers."  
  
His voice chilled her. "I will marry you. I probably have to. What date is it?" She asked through her tears. "17th December 2003. You have been in the camp for almost 4 years." 4 years. "How did you become a vampire?" She mentally sent him the picture. She had no courage to say.  
  
It was raining, Isabella was running in order not to become wet. Someone grabbed her out the shadows, She couldn't see there faces. The attempted to gang rape her. She hit and used magic, but they used knifes. A lanky boy, shapeshifter cheetah came to her rescue. He morphed and scared off the gang, but she was mortally injured. He took her in human form down a street and off to the left. He took her into a building, and after some shouting, a old woman appeared. She was a vampire and bit Isabella, and changed her.  
  
Isabella woke up home, in the CD safe house. She was then a vampire. Red radiated hate. She distracted him with a question she wanted to ask. "Why did you never come after me?" Red looked deep into her eyes. She prompted him. "You could have come after me. You would have found me safe house or no safe house. And why leave me for four years in a camp?" His face contorted. He got up pushing her onto the couch.  
  
She looked after him knowing she had hit a weakness. His only weakness, her and Silver. Women, his sister and lover. Fiancé that annoying part of her brain corrected her. War and women, her soulmate all he cared about was war and women. No fair.  
  
-*- Short chapter people sorry. 


	14. School

Tjones- Thank you so much. Sorry for updating late, but here's another chapter!  
  
Kitty Maxwell- Excellent! Thanks so much for your review, you are da bomb!  
  
School  
  
She slowly walked beyond the trees. Hoping she'd hear him behind her. No sound reached her ears. Tears reached her eyes. A lump came into her throat and she choked away the first sob. Goddess. How is this kind of love possible? This was something that was all she could think of, everything she thought of it had a connection with him. He was everything she wanted or needed.  
  
Tears fell down her face and she collapsed on the ground crying. This was so hard, it shouldn't be this hard. This was too hard. Isabella swallowed hard, her breath shaking. He was so heartless, he killed for fun. He was a monster, but he was her soulmate, he had an honour, though he hardly ever showed it. He was beautiful and dangerous. He was powerful.  
  
And what was wrong? He was her dream. Exciting, rich, possessive, beautiful, caring, and he loved her. What was wrong? Nothing he was perfect. He was the one everyone wanted. He was the king, he was the knight, he was everything to her. Then why is loving him so hard? Her face showed more tears.  
  
"Goodbye" She said to the shadows in the wood. She was going to live in a small town away from him for a while, until the council trusted him enough to marry a daybreaker. She was going to attend a high school. Away from him. Him. Love was suppose to be easy, natural. This, this was so hard. It was harder than anything than anything she had done before.  
  
"Goodbye." She couldn't die, because where ever she went she would be without him forever. That would be worse than hell. All she could do was live. But with him? He drove her to insanity, parting got worse every time. It ripped her soul in half. One stayed desolate and alone, the other was with him, dreaming.  
  
Someone once told Isabella, "Tears are the bleeding of the soul." If it was she was dead, she had cried the oceans over. But hope comes. A new life awaited, for the while she could try to forget him. Who was she kidding, that was impossible. He was too perfect for that. He was her everything.  
  
"Lady Abforth, your carriage is waiting." A steward called into the obis of the forest. Isabella wiped her tears. "A new day, a new life, a new hope." Her voice was full of conviction and hope. It held possibilities that came to Isabella over her sorrow. "I love you." She headed out of the dark and into the carriage.  
  
In the blackness a solitary voice replied, "I love you." The Englishman turned back to his castle, away from the girl who his whole life depended.  
  
Isabella stared out the window of the carriage, the black clouds rolled over the horizon. Children played infront of the houses, on the cobbled streets. The past had come to the future. They passed fields of slaves toiling unendingly in the fields, happy families walking to the market, a slave market, a couple sharing there last embrace at an execution took place.  
  
The carriage stopped at a mansion. A middle aged woman came out and greeted Isabella. "Miss Abforth, glad you have arrived safe. Young ladies shouldn't travel on there own. Now I'll take you to your room, your sharing with Miss Sycamore Redfern, great, great, great granddaughter of Hunter." The old lady led her up some grand stairs to a long corridor. It was empty. No sounds reached Isabella's ears, even with her enhanced senses.  
  
"By the way, I am matron Hardew. Behave and I won't make your life a misery. Here's your room. Evening hunt is at 8 o'clock and breakfast is at 11o'clock, classes commence at 1o'clock and finish at 7o'clock." With that she turned and left, leaving Isabella outside the door. She knocked slowly and to her amazement the door swung open.  
  
A blood red haired girl was looking straight at Isabella. She had blood red hair down to her waist, flared out where she lay on a bed, her eyes were firey yellow. She was defintly like Hunter, Isabella had seen a picture of him, and this was his granddaughter. She had a look of Red in her. Perhaps Red was a Redfern? Isabella quickly quashed the thought.  
  
"How the hell are you?" The girl asked flippantly, looking Isabella up and down. "I'm your new room mate, Isabella." The girl laughed. "Your surname is the only name is important around here" She informed Isabella while draping herself on the bed. She rose her head cocked on one side her luscious long hair falling over her shoulder onto the bed.  
  
Isabella walked onto the room, looking for a place to put her stuff. For the grand hallway, she was surprised at how small the dormitory was. Red had told her this was a high class boarding school for those who want to keep there daughters away from home, for a while. It was rumoured to be strict and the girls were kept under lock and key. It was the height of praise to be able to say you got into the school and seduced one of the girls, that's what Red had said.  
  
And there she was thinking of him again. "So what is your surname? Or are you made?" She said the last words with disgust. There was probably a very small amount of made vampires here. "Umm Abforth" Isabella said, not wanting to tell them about him. "You are a witch and a vampire? Your a hybrid!?!"  
  
She spat the words out. Isabella jumped back at the venom in her voice. "No. I was made before the millennium. It was to save my life." Sycamore was not impressed. "Your made. Gross and a fifthly witch. You better watch your step Abforth, because where you trip there'll be many there to watch you fall."  
  
Isabella's head threw up. She observed the other girl, who had lost interest in Isabella and was looking out on the nights sky. She was wearing traditional 16th century clothes, as was Isabella. Both were wearing virginal colours. Pale clothes was the only uniform this school had. "You didn't live on an enclave did you?" Isabella said slowly as she walked towards her bed and started unpacking the suitcases that were already there.  
  
"How did you know that?" Sycamore didn't sound angry now. Just tired. Forlorn. "You don't walk like you have been wearing that kind of outfit all your life." Isabella said it with as little emotion as she could. She started to change out of her dress. "I grew up in a small town near NY. I was queen of the school. I had a nice family, they weren't perfect, but who is? I had great friends, and I was in love. Hell, I was in love."  
  
"Was he killed during the millennium?" Isabella asked probing gently. Sycamore was collapsed on the bed, crying. "No, no." Isabella thought for a minute. "Didn't your parent's like him? Was he not high enough bred."  
  
"You don't understand. My parent and my love got on brilliantly. They thought we were just friends, but when they found out I was in love, they separated us and I was sent here." Isabella was puzzled, Sycamore was rolling, tears streaming down her face, around on her bed, her hands clasping her face. "What was the problem then?"  
  
"My love, my love's first name. Diana. She was called Diana." Oh, Isabella thought sheepishly. "I am so sorry Sycamore. Do the other know about this?" Sycamore stopped rolling. Her face was filled with desperation. "Oh my god. I have never told anyone that! I have never told anyone. Oh god. I just told a complete stranger. Why, why, why?"  
  
Sycamore burst into sobs. Isabella held her comforting her all the while.  
  
Sycamore went with Isabella hunting that evening and several after. In the bleak world of the school, there was only one rule. Revenge. Groups formed and spreading rumours against someone, then the next day that person was leading another group against one of her teasers. Sycamore was the most important person in the school and no one bitched about her. She made sure no one did about Isabella either.  
  
Weeks passed and Isabella went to bed every night and fell asleep crying. Separation was hard, but one day she would come home to be with him all the time. A heaven, she would have a happy ending. He was all she needed. He was her king and her knight. Nothing but him mattered anymore.  
  
She awoke to a new day. Unfortunately too new, Isabella thought. It was around 4o'clock in the morning by the sun. She groaned and moved over. Sycamore's bed was empty. Isabella got straight up. "Sycamore?" She called. No answer.  
  
"Sycamore?" Isabella opened the door onto the hallway cautiously. She noticed Sycamore's shoes were gone. She grabbed her own and walked down the corridor. She crepted down the stairs and out the door onto the green and eventually the hunting grounds.  
  
Earth guide me to your child, On this night so wild,  
  
Through the night, Guide me right,  
  
She pictured Sycamore. She let her sense take over. They guided her to a clearing. Sycamore stood there embracing a girl, Diana. Oh goddess, thought Isabella, there running away to get married. Me and Red should do that. Not now, her brain kicked in.  
  
By the power of fire, Don't let their love die in the mire,  
  
Keep them safe peacefully, Let their love reach eternity, quickly.  
  
"Not very good" Isabella muttered. It will have to do though. The couple in the woods ran off towards the village on the far side of the woods. Cute couple.  
  
-*-  
  
One more part to go after this then....hehe.... 


	15. Mistakes are Deadly

Dear readers: great sorry for the last part it was complete bull. This part I hope is better. If you want a sequel please review and tell me so. If not enough people review I won't continue.  
  
Dragon fire: Well not often enough as I should perhaps. Anyway here it is.  
  
Zabella: Great appologies for last chapter, the memory of it fills me with horror. Hope you like this one better  
  
Anatia: dude he will be in this one. He took a leave of absense.  
  
Kitty Maxwell: Here's the last. Tell me if you want a sequel.  
  
Redaura: hehehe. My brain is working on a punishment for flame as we speak!  
  
Mistakes are Deadly  
  
Isabella woke. It was a week since Sycamore went. No one had any idea of what happened. Most thought she had been kidnapped. Her family had visited and her brothers were searching for them, but that spell, Isabella had cast would keep them safe.  
  
"They've found her." Isabella rushed out into the corridor, calling after the girl that had elicited that shout. "Who, who've they found?" The girl stopped and turned to Isabella. "Who'do ya think?" She spoke with a southern drawl. "Sycamore. She's in Devil's Hill, that town half a mile away. And she wasn't abducted."  
  
Isabella's breath caught in her throat. "Oh goddess no." She ran down the hallway, out into the hunting grounds with a speed that even a vampire would struggle with. The town was small and in the centre square was the couple. In chains next to each other.  
  
In this era the crime for homosexuality is execution, Isabella realised to late. Sycamore stood proud next to her love. They were holding hands, whispering words to each other. "Sycamore!" Isabella cried out. The guards saw her, then her clothing. Goddess, not another friend dead, not again.  
  
She guards grabbed her as well dragging her to the couple. "Is this your lover as well?" They asked shaking Isabella. Uhoo, Isabella thought. Not a good place to be. {Red, honey need a little help.} She sent trying not to panic. {What's wrong?} His voice sent her into heaven, the wooden handcuffs pulled her down again.  
  
{Well I am about to be executed for being a lesbian.} Isabella's eyes picked up Matron Hardew in the crowd. "Matron, matron! They can't do this, you know who I am stop them please!" {Isabella calm down. I'll be there in a minute. Where are you?} His voice was cold and heartless as always.  
  
{Devil's Hill, execution ground.} "You child, I thought better of being a Redfern" Matron spoke to Sycamore. She then turned to Isabella and spat on her. "But you, witch, you are barely better than human. You are unnatural all of you."  
  
Isabella turned to Sycamore. "This is my fault, I cast a spell when you were in the clearing, it must have back fired, I never meant this." Sycamore turned a kind compassionate face to Isabella. "Did you say we should be together in peace for eternity? If you did then your spell has worked." Oh, despair hit Isabella.  
  
"I love you, Syca" Diana's voice died in her throat, a stake was driven directly in her heart. The crowd jeered and cheered. Catcalls reached the ears of Sycamore and Isabella. "Goodbye, you witch." She finished her sentence, as blood flowed out her mouth, drowning her words.  
  
{Red, Red} Isabella stood infront of a bloody jeering crowd. She was shaking badly. {I love you, please, remember that, forever. I love you I love you.}  
  
"ISABELLA!" Red's voice lifted above the crowd. "Red. I love you. I love you, I love you." Something was in her mouth? What is that? Taste salty. Blood. Pain. Ow. "I lov" She choked and spat a mouthful of blood. Red was infront of her. Looking deep into her eyes. His eyes were burning with fire.  
  
"You can't die." He said his voice was choked. "Everyone can die, well most people, you don't seem to be able to, you just come back." She managed to say before her body collapsed on it's self. "ISABELLA!" He shouted in her ears. She didn't hear.  
  
"Your sister? You know her? Her soulmate and her fed information to daybreak. Not you. They were secret daybreakers." Red just nodded, he held her head, keeping her back off the ground, because that was where the stake that was killing her was. She was dying so slowly, this was torture, if there ever was any.  
  
"Isabella" He managed to say. She looked at him with eyes full of love. "Your not even crying. Your soulmate is dying and your not crying. And daybreak lost. And Thierry died in Hannah's arms. And they're was so many tears. Bleeding of the souls."  
  
"This isn't goodbye Red. I'll be back. One day. I'll be back to fight for good again and you'll fight for the bad again. I love you." Isabella choked and spat some blood out of her teeth. Speech evaded her and all she could do was look one last time at the man who had killed her and made her live.  
  
Red looked down at her body. The crowd was silent, they would be dead soon. Tortured then dead. She was so beautiful, so innocent. So perfect. Fairy tale princess. Beauty. The essence of love. Her soul was the oppersite to his, and they balanced out perfectly. But what would the world do now good was dying?  
  
Her breath was being dragged out her body. "I love you, Isabella Meurtrier. I always will." He noticed a flame in her eyes burned bright before dying out. The body fell limp, the soul had gone. But it would be back in the end of 10,000 years. An old witch stepped forward.  
  
"Goddess of life, receive this daughter of Hellewise. Guide her to the other world."  
  
"Kill the motherfuckers, every last one of them, do you understand?" Red turned to his second the Redfern. He nodded and the massacre of Devil's Hill began.  
  
-*-  
  
If I get enough reviews then I will start on a sequel. 


End file.
